My Family
by Angels will bleed from pain
Summary: The life for Young Uzumaki will forever change as he seeks vengeance on those that has wronged him along with some certain people that will aid him in his cause.


**A/N: all righty then!... here is my new other story that I have come up with. I do not know who the pairing will be… might be a Naruto and Haku or a Naruto and Hinata or someone else? I have no clue I am just going to go with the flow and see how this takes place! Hasa!**

Chapter 1: The Boy

Hashirama Senju leader and Hokage of the Hidden leaf village was looking from his office the beauty of life and how he will do everything in his power to make sure the will of Fire burns brightly.

It was on one night now that the First Hokage was taking a walk near some ruins he had discovered. The Leaf Village was still being remodeled to make sure many people can live in the village. That is when he saw a meteorite coming down on him. The Hokage of course easily moved away and went to inspect the Meteorite. When inspecting closely he noticed a black slime coming out of it. At first he was hostile to see the slime try to make contact with him, yet he felt no evil intent from it.

The slime made contact with him and what the Hokage noticed was loneliness and pain. That is when he noticed that this slime needed to survive and in order for it to survive it needed a host. Hashirama had to admit he felt different and stronger than before. He then examined his body and it was a strange outlook. The color of the slime had changed its color that being a dark brownish look. His hands still looked the same his feet as well, but when he went to touch his face it felt strange. The outlook on his face was like a helmet while he had white triangle eyes where his eyes would be. Also his hair was also still there only slime looking.

When the Hokage thought of his original outlook he turned back. Never in his life has he come in contact with something from space. He wanted to take it back with him, but when he thought of that he remembered how the world is. He had to make sure that no one can hold this symbiotic slime.

When he wanted to get it off him he realized he couldn't. That is when he was sent to his mine and noticed the slime in his second form he was just on.

The First Hokage just eyed the symbiotic slime. "It would seem that you can communicate with me in my mind am I correct?" he asked the humanoid slime in front of him. The slime gave only a nod to his response. "I can't easily remove you can I?" Again the slime gave a nod. "Listen… I know there is a way for you to survive, but you must trust me. You can already know that I cannot have you within me for if I would to fall in battle and somehow expose you… let me say that this world we live in is full of people who want you as a weapon." The slime understood this and slowly walked up to the Hokage. "I can feel you and understand that you want to survive, but I am a human being and as a human I will age and die. You though can live forever."

The Hokage had just opened his eyes to see that he was back in the real world and saw the slime back in black in front of him waiting to see what the great First Hokage will do.

Hashirama Senju can only smile as he clapped his hands together and with a whisper. _"Wood Release" _Next thing anyone can see was multiple trees raising from the grounds, flowers were blooming everywhere as well. The Symbiotic slime can feel the energy from the forest that was just created.

The Hokage smiled. "I guess this place will be called the Forest Of Death seeing how I made it difficult to escape." He said laughing and scratching his head.

The Hokage then felt a presence behind him and noticed his brother.

"Brother what are you doing here?" he asked only to see a smile and then get attacked by the slime. The Hokage just stood there shock to see how the brother was changed to a normal human to a blue buff humanoid. Unlike the First Hokage look the brother had a pointy helmet coming from the back and blades on his forearms, but all that changed when the slime retracted and disappeared to the forest to live a good long life.

Tobirama Senju was on his knees for a second he felt all that power and now it was gone, yet he understood why the slime did what it did. It gave him the few short memories it had from his brother.

Hashirama Senju picked his brother. "Come Brother… let us head home." The Senju brothers went back to their homes and with one quick look the First Hokage just smiled thinking that the symbiotic slime may change someone's life.

-Death of the First Hokage-

The Symbiotic slime had been living a good life and had adapted to the nature around it. Sometimes it will host with an animal that have been starting to appear with other creatures and eat.

One day the slime felt pain…pain like never before and that is when the First Hokage had passed away. The symbiotic slime shrieked in pain losing someone that saved its life even if it was a short while it still counted something.

The slime decided to go to the village and when it did it can hear the cries of people mourning the loss of the fallen leader. Then the brother of the First Hokage came and took the mantle now as the Second Hokage.

It was no later than the slime was back to the forest after feeling weak from leaving it its home. That is when the new Hokage came. "Hello little one…" The slime was in place listening to the new appointed second Hokage. "I may not have a good explanation, but for some reason I felt the loss of my brother." He said as he was now looking at the ground clenching his fist. "Is it because when you merged with me I felt his pain… I felt his life slipping away?" he asked the slime. The slime then took a form of a human only it was black with white eyes that were it.

"Bond…" it said in a raspier voice. The new Second Hokage was shock it spoke.

"I see…" he said as he turned his back from the slime. "I just came to confirm my suspicion." With those words he left in a swirl of water. The symbiotic slime just stood there for a while before heading back to its domain.

-Years Later-

The symbiotic human started to destroy trees and made craters as it screamed for the loss yet another bond it had formed. The Second Hokage was no longer with the living now has he had now passed on to reunite with his brother. The Nidaime Hokage had fought a great battle but had fallen due to the Gold and Silver brothers.

-Naruto age Five-

Young Naruto had just turned five and as such his life was now going downer than before. In the morning he was kicked and beaten by a stick by the women who owned the orphanage. She has said to him that he was now old enough to live on his own and thus kicked him out of his first home. Yes, Naruto was glad he was out there because he always got beaten by the women or was always last to eat or had to find some left over. Now he wished he was back in his so call home.

Naruto was being chased by a group of mob. It was already dark outside and he could hardly make out where he was going. So far no one had come to save him beside one Anbu who had a Weasel who was facing off another Anbu who had a Dog mask. If anything it seemed as though the Dog Anbu was helping the mob capture him. Good thing that other Anbu had come to help him at least.

Still Naruto ran and ran till he couldn't run; to where his lungs felt like they were on fire! Eventually a group of Anbus came in front of Naruto. At first Naruto thought he was saved since one of them started to walk to Naruto and went on a knee. Naruto was going to hug him and thank him till he gasped in pain and screamed. Naruto staggered back a few steps and noticed the mob had already come.

Naruto saw his hands and saw blood on him. He wheezed through the pain and saw the Anbu holding the Kunai. Next thing he noticed was darkness as he was hit in the back of the head so hard that he sent him unconscious.

Thank goodness he was out cold because after he fell to the ground the mob began their beating in Naruto while the Anbus stood there watching.

Now there was a few Anbu who felt terrible doing this to a five year old kid, but still they always said that the kid was the Kyuubi in human form yet here is the boy getting beaten to death and is not doing nothing. If this was indeed the Kyuubi in human form should he not be able to defend himself? Should he not be able to release some kind of power that will bring them to their knees?

It was quite a few hours when the beating ended. The mob left satisfy and thinking that they had finished the job of the late fourth Hokage.

The Anbus decided to throw the body in an area where no one will find the 'Demon' and the only place where they felt secure that the body will not be found is the Forest of Death. No human can survive that area for they will be eaten by animals or die of lack of food.

One Anbu decided to do the job while the rest went off to do their duty.

(Forest of Death)

The Anbu had made it to the area with no problem while holding the child on his shoulder. The Anbu held him by his throat seeing all the blood on the boy. "Good riddance…" The Anbu dropped Naruto far from above and the Anbu can hear the braches breaking and no sooner the body hitting the ground. The Anbu disappeared in a swirl of leaves.

It was no sooner or later that the symbiotic slime that was in its human black form found the young boy. Now the Symbiotic knew when something was wrong for it can feel it and it was confirmed when it saw the boy not moving and bleeding a lot. The slime stared at the boy for a while and then looked at where it had fallen. It was pretty high from where it can see the broken branches.

The humanoid slime decided to merge with the boy to see what else he can find within the memory of the boy.

(Mindscape)

The black humanoid slime ventured through the mind and never from his two other host has he seen this kind of mindscape before. It didn't know how to describe it there was just plenty of water and lots of walls that were plain.

It kept walking and walking…and walking and for a while it seemed it had been walking for days till it came to a stop in front of a massive gate. The symbiotic creature felt so much hate…so much power… yet it also felt so much…pain?

The humanoid being stared at the gate and noticed as well a piece of paper on it, but it soon saw behind the gate two massive blood red eyes staring at it. The humanoid being could feel the power coming from the being behind the gate. Right there and then it can tell who was behind the gate from the memory he had from both First and Second Hokage.

They stared at each other for a good amount of time observing each other seeing if they can anything about them. The heavy breathing coming from the being behind the gate and the soft humming coming from the humanoid being.

The growl ceased and an amused breath was what brought the humanoid being back to focus on what was happening. **"What an interesting being you are…" **the being said behind the gate and one could see the smile and the razor fangs forming. The humanoid being stood there but the form was waving as well as if there was a gust of wind passing by. **"Never have I seen something like you. I can feel so much… power in you." **It gave an angry growl which didn't even startle the symbiotic being. **"You… have the same feeling as the First Hokage…Senju Hashirama."**

The humanoid being should have expected that from the story that Senju Tobirama had once told him whenever he came to visit him when he had the chance since his big brother was always busy with the paperwork that was said to be the most evil being on earth! Still the being was from space and had yet to understand the human concept of objects.

The being said nothing only extended its many tentacles it had towards the gate. At first the mighty Kyuubi just stared in confusion as the black being was trying to touch him. Never has the great fox met a strange creature as this and was hesitant at first, but it did not feel nothing wrong from it. So using only one of its many tails it made contact with the being. The Kyuubi's eye went wide open as all the memory the black symbiotic being had witness, yet it wasn't the only one that was receiving some memories as the symbiotic slime froze as all the information was absorbed into it and now knew everything it needed thanks to the fox.

Slowly they broke apart and some light was shown revealing the great Kyuubi in its glory. The fox smiled one which he never showed to anyone beside his own father. **"Truly you are an interesting creature." **The Kyuubi rubbed his chin just thinking how the being can help him… well mostly his host. **"It would seem I may have some use of you." **The Bijū pronounce.

(Reality)

The man slime was back in reality and noticed that not much time has passed since he went into the mindscape. The slime didn't think twice as it picked up the boy and went to find a secure area to where the boy can truly rest and feel somewhat safe.

**A/N: Well another story done. Now I plan on making some chapters short and some long depending on what they may be. But do read and Review please!**


End file.
